Ragnarok Yaoi Experience
by XxMusaxX
Summary: This is my original little story Enjoy it and please please please review its my first Ragnarok ficcy!
1. Chapter 1

A Ragnarok online Yaoi experience

Full name Ayumichi Sunai

Hair color Pink

Eye color Red

Favorite color Purple

Favorite food Candy

Weight 80 pounds

Height 5'4

Age 16

Starting class Mage

Next Sage

FinalScholar

Pet name Fluffy Darling

Personality Ayumichi, or Ayu for short is very bossy, yet sensative and emotional, if you dont do what he wants he could end up hurting you or crying, Ayu loves the colors purple and pink and is very girly and he only eats candy.

Likes To wear ribbons and to pet his fluffy darling and be near cute boys

Dislikes ugly boys, weird girls, girls that like him, vegetables, fruits, meats, and most breads and fish, waking up early, not getting his way and being made fun of.

Full Name Masashima Hinami

Hair color Dark blue

Eye color Lighter blue

Favorite color Black

Favorite food Rice and blood

Weight 86 pounds

Height 5'7

Age 16

Starting class Thief

Next Assasin

Final Assasin cross

Pet name Minaki

Personality Masashima , or just 'shima' is a dark and hurt lonely soul who only knows pain and a fake smile, influenced to do what others around him tell him to do, most of the time he is psychotic, quiet, and a sadist that enjoys torture, on both giving and recieving ends.

Likes meats and blood, shiny things, surprises, dead things, torture, feeling pain, being in the dark, being in the rain, being alone, his pet, war.

Dislikes Stupidity, people who are loud, people who are nosy, most all of people, weaknesses, not enough power, sweet things, furry things, bright lights, fake myths, rumors, people who make fun of Ayu.

Full Name Suna Fujitso

Hair color White

Eye color White

Favorite color Blue

Favorite food Pasta

Weight 93 pounds

Height 5'8

Age 16

Starting class Thief

Next Rogue

Final Stalker

Pet name Torika

Personality Suna is sweet and kind and really energetic, its hard to get him down but he has alittle problem with following people around for no apparent reason, so he lifts weights and trains to keep his mind from taking him into someone elses house by accident.

Likes To follow people, to do hair and make up on people, to train and to dance and play games.

Dislikes when it rains, things that hurt, getting into trouble, getting yelled at, sadness, pain, woe, and war.

Full Name Kumo Hina

Hair color Blonde

Eye color Brown

Favorite color Grey

Favorite food steak

Weight 102

Height 5'6

Age 16

Starting class Swordsman

Next Knight

Final Lord Knight

Pet name Mikani

Personality Kumo is very nice, but you dont want to make him mad either, he is the most healthy and physically fit of his friends, he trains each day without slacking and eats normally, three times a day and prays at the temple, he is your average, out of average guy who you never see know a days.

Likes lots of things, swords, training, eating and sleeping, more training, being with his friends and training his pet.

Dislikes books, and being tired, someone whos a total ass, people who mess with his friends and traitors.

Disclaimer: This is my Ragnarok Story, I wrote it but the game doesnt belong to me so yeah, this is my imagination so whatever, you wanna sue, go ahead, I got nothing.

CHAPTER ONE childhood

The Sun...why it was so god...damn...bright..Masashima would never know...It was so..Quiet in his house..ever since that night a year ago..Masashima was only 7 years old when he saw his father brutally murder his mother and kick out his older brother Sesin who was 14 at that time...Masashima was now 8 years old, he never told anyone what had happened..but he did tell them his mother brother and father all left on a quest he was to younge to attend to and they havent come back, that was his lie..his lie to keep himself alone and out of the reach of needless pity...He stared at his ceiling which seemed to intently stare back at him and he sighed getting up, his hair pooled down to his ankles even at such a young age, he was fond of it though. Walking down the stairs without a sound, even though it didnt matter, he sat at the table in his kitchen and laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, he had to put together what he should do today, yesterday he cleaned the whole house and trained until nightfall, so that didnt leave much to do today...slowly opening a set of beautiful ocean blue eyes, the young boy got up and went out to his back yard picking up two of his spare katana's and idly swishing them around and doing some moves here and there, he's perfected all the ones to know, he just wished he was 14..the age at which you can become SOMEthing in this village..of when you show your use...your potential...He knew he could start anytime, even today but they wouldnt let children like him go out into the never ending battle between human and monster...Getting bored with his training he put his swords down and went to his living room and laid on the couch, he felt..lazy and tired today..he hated those feelings..but what did it matter...he was 8 years old...like anyone cares what he did all damn day. He heard a knock at the door and sighed standing up to go and get it. Once he opened the door he saw one of his friends Ayumichi Sunai, But Masashima just called him Ayu, as he just called him Shima. Ayumichi had pink colored hair and red eyes, and today he had a big red bow in his hair, he wasnt known to be the villages most manly boy. "Hehe just as I thought, your doing NOTHING at all as usual why dont you come over to my house..? I mean my house is so huge, I am the Lord's son and all and your like a brother to me! why do you want to be cramped in this tiny house all alone all day?" Ayu ranted putting his hands on his hips and brushing a hand through his hair which reached his waist, Masashima sighed, thats what Ayu did when he came over, whined and moaned and ranted and talked and talked and talked to no end, there was really no way to shut him up once he got going, like a crack addict on a berserker potion. " I am sorry Ayu...I just like the quiet is all.." Shima said dully much to Ayu's displeasure. Then much to Masashima's displeasure Ayumichi grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his house and towards his own 10 stories high mansion, who knew someone with pink hair was so forceful. It was on the way to Ayu's house, that something grabbed Masashima's attention, and that was his best friend and somewhat of a tiny crush practicing in there back yard. "Kumo..." Shima said quietly, Ayu turned around and raised his eyebrow," Oh him? I already tried to get him to come over, he just said he'd rather train and help his mother with the baby..kinda hurt my feelings but I got over it.." Shima nodded not really even listening to his friend talk on and on as he stared at the blonde haired boy his short and spikey hair messily yet gracefully danced with the motion of his body as he practiced his swordplay. "Well lets hurry, Suna is at my house and its sooo rude to leave him all alone for to long" Shima snapped his head back to Ayu and nodded, quiet as he usually was and they went through the huge door of Ayumichi's huge house. Amatsu sure was a weird place to live, The houses where all big and everything was about rice and fish and sweets here, and about swords and training a very religous place. Masashima's favorite food in the world was rice, he loved it, it was the one thing that made me feel alittle happy, giddy even, it was a change in him, something he often needed but couldnt bring himself to get. A small smile danced on Ayu's lips as he watched his childhood friend thinking as they walked down the insanly long hallways that seemed alittle to long and for no real apparent reason,The huge golden doors where opened by servants and the two boys walked inside and sat down on a silk plush chair next to Suna who smiled brightly at the two "Heya guys! whats up?" Suna was always energetic, Ayu liked that about people though, and Shima didnt mind, as long as they werent to loud, happiness was a good thing to brighten things up. Ayu smiled cutely at his friends "so...what now..?" Shima sighed and shook his head and Suna just giggled," lets just talk or something" 'oh god no' Masashima thought in his head as soon as Suna had suggested it, Ayumichi and talking where like god and heaven, they're always together. Ayu and Suna talked while Shima's mind just wondered, he'd nod from time to time and say yeah if he heard them call him or ask him something, not really even paying attention to what it was. Soon a knock at the door was heard and Ayu called for them to come in and a gaurd escorted Kumo inside the room, Masashima's face lit up with a tinge of pink, what could he be doing here..why...gah.."Sorry about that Ayu-Chan, My mom went out and left the baby at aunties, so I can come over now that I dont have much left to do today, you dont mind do you?" Kumo smiled tiling his head, his short locks of blonde hair falling with the tilt of his head. "Not at all! at least you come over when there's nothing to do, unlike a certain somebody who has blue hair!" Ayumichi teased and Masashima curled up abit hugging his knees to his chest and shrugging, he could sense Kumo comming closer to him and sitting down next to him ," Aw Shima? he's just shy, I know it for a fact, I used to come over all the time before the baby was born." Kumo said patting Masashima's back who smiled fakely, he wanted to smile for him..so bad...but he just couldnt no matter what he tried to do. The four of them sat in the room talking and laughing and joking with each other until nightfall, that was usually how things ended up, Ayu dragging everyone to his house, and everyone, agaisnt what they thought, having tons of fun and learning more about each other. "Hey..everyone.." Ayu said quietly, it was late out and everyone was getting ready to leave. "Do you guys think that maybe..you can stay with me tonight..?" Ayu said looking down at the floor. Masashima frowned, out of the millions of times Ayumichi had asked them to stay the night he had never heard him say it so weak and pitifully. Suna nodded slowly, Masashima could tell he picked up the little clue to, he looked over to Kumo and nodded ," Yeah just let me go tell my Mother real quick, ill be right back guys!" "Wait.." Shima said quietly walking over to Ayu, Kumo turned his head and walked next to Suna watching as Masashima bent down and looked at Ayu,"...Whats the matter..." He said quietly putting a hand on Ayumichi's shoulder who just shuddered and looked down. " I think my parents are getting a divorce...last night my father came in and hit me..telling me I was a sick little boy..but..I dont know what I did..and when I asked mother about it they got into a fight..I..I just dont understand why..." Suna and Kumo where at Ayu's side in a second snuggling to him and petting him to comfort the boy," Do you know why they where fighting or why he hit you?" Kumo asked gently, Ayu shrugged," Daddy said he didnt want a gay crossdresser to succeed in his place after he's gone..whatever that means..and mommy said that he was a horrible man for not being able to accept me..but I just dont know what I did wrong..what did all those words mean and..why now..." Kumo got up and ruffled Ayu's hair," Im gonna tell my mother im staying with you tonight, ill be back, I promise.." Kumo got up and left out the doors, Suna and Shima staid near Ayu comforting him and trying to make him smile. Kumo came back about 20 minutes later and smiled and nodded comming back over to the sensative boy and hugging him," It'll be alright...we'll keep you safe tonight..Promise..." He said and Ayu nodded alittle and smiled. The four got up and went to Ayumichi's giant bed and climbed in together, the four children, still young and naive snuggled up together, with Shima and Suna boxing Ayu in the middle and Kumo was on the end near Shima, he planned to hurt anyone who wanted to hurt Ayu. Soon all four boys where sleeping peacefully and with not a worry or care in mind.

Through the months Ayumichi's parents faught and yelled so much that it got word out to the common people, Ayumichi always had one of his three friends at his house or he was at one of there's, not wanting to get killed by his father like he feared he might if he was caught all alone. within the spane of two years, Ayumichi's parents broke and got divorced, Ayu's mom being the one to have custody...was moving away with him..Suna, Kumo, and Shima where all heartbroken..Suna cried..Kumo didnt smile for a week, and Shima was lost, he wouldnt come out of his house for anything for about 2 months, but then..then about another year later, Ayumichi's parents still in there deep hatred for each other..waged war with there nations..Payon against Amatsu...everyone knew what the outcome would be..the war lasted for a year..so four years in all have pasted..Amatsu was, of course, victorious..But soon after that..the most..horrid day of Shima's life so far..came...Kumo..moved away...he didnt even say goodbye..one day Masashima was walking down to the docks..and he saw them..and Kumo saw him..Kumo was crying..and Shima just stood there until the boat was out of sight..he went back to his house and cried for weeks, and weeks, he wouldnt eat, sleep, he just cried, Suna tried to help him, but then Suna's life got complicated, Amatsu was going to go through another war with another country and his father, being his only parent, unfourtunatly had to go fight, Suna never saw him again, he sort of guessed that would happen..thats why the day before his father left, he let him know just how much he loved him..he made it the most wonderful day he could for his father..his father even cried as they marched down towards the docks for Jawaii. After Shima started to get over his depression and loss of Kumo, Suna and him had to start fending for themselves not many people remained to Amatsu due to the war..so they both stole food..items..anything to get food and money to buy cloths and things they needed..it was the only way to survive..but Masashima was getting anxious, through all the months and months of loss, war, and thieving, Suna had turned 14, and soon, so would Shima. That was all the gift he needed, then him and Suna would be drafted into the program they could chose there job, both deciding on thieves, since they where already pretty good at it and they both wanted to stay together,only acouple more days had to pass before everything would finally start to look up...

Masashima and Suna

Masashima had grown up..he cut his hair to a waist length and kept it down its dark blue strands ran across his body randomly, his oceanic eyes scanned the ground below him as he walked, he was 14 as of today and he was going to go wake up Suna. He just walked right into Suna's house, them both knowing each other so well they just treated eachother like brothers would, Suna was up and making something on a grill he smiled at Shima, Suna had grown up to his white hair was almost to his waist and in a pony tail and his white eyes seemed to always hold such joy even in sad times." Im making your favorite! fish grilled rice! happy birthday!" Suna sang as he put the plate in front of Shima who smiled weakly, he wasnt good at accepting things so his smiles where enough for Suna who just giggled. They both ate quickly and where off to the registration center to get there names down and then go to the academy for about a week or so to brush up on the basics, some rules and regulations and all that, it would be a total breeze. At the office Masashima and Suna both registered and took the next boat out of there, and to a busy and bustling little town by the name of, Prontera. They only had to spend 4 days at the academy before they where offical thieves and fighters against the monsters of Rune. This is the life Shima wanted, the life to just kill and be praised for it, Both thieves set out side by side in there new outfits, Shima's was tainted black, Suna's was blueish, They both went out for there very first kill, boy would it be fun.

Ayumichi

The boy of now 14 was at a private academy for about 2 weeks studying mana and energy and life force, he was so worked up and stressed, and his past haunted him constantly, that was why he decided to become a mage! lacking the physical strength to do much, the wrath of his stressed mind would shut anyone up with a quick bolt and a soul strike or two. Once Ayumichi was out into the wilderness, he saw his first kill comming...it was..a..fluff ball? Ayu pouted as the cute little furry thingy bounced up near him and "uffed" at him playfully hopping around, Ayumichi sniffled, he couldnt kill something so darn cute, then the creature nudged at a carrot on the floor, Ayu came over and picked up the fluffy lunatic. "Thats dirty stupid head, here, this carrot is pretty, it must taste better!" Ayumichi game the lunitc a rainbow carrot but then once it was finished eating the creature began to glow and turned into an egg, Ayu cried and clutched the egg screaming he was sorry and to come back. He crawled his way down a path with the egg, getting very lost from the academy and deep into the wilderness, he was just suppose to train then go back but, well he was lost anyway so like it mattered now. His distress only continued when he came across a desert, he spent two days in that desert without food, or water even until he finally found a pond and collapsed down. He drank from it and sighed with content holding the egg to his chest and laying down in the water, it was somewhat warm but that was ok, because it was water, something he hadnt had in 2 days. But for a second he couldnt feel the blistering sun above him and he opened his eyes, a shadow was standing above him and he gasped and rolled over and stood up grabbing for his staff, he saw a man, he was an assasin..no..an assasin cross..he was strong..and Ayu could almost feel the power radiating off him. Ayumichi got one good look at his face, he had dark blue hair, and one red eye, the other had a scar over it and was white. Ayu backed away with fear clearly written on his face as the figure advanced towards him, his eyes where narrow and cat-like and his face was pale as snow as he walked towards Ayumichi. "S-stay back.." Ayu said weakly as he clutched the egg in one hand and his staff in another, the figure continued forward not really seeing any threat in the pink haired boy he stopped right in front of the now trembling and whimpering younger male. "This..place..it is dangerous for a little flower like you...run home...Prontera is to the northeast...you can make it.." he said pulled the boy up straight and handing him an apple " And you might want to try and kill some monsters on the way..its good for you..." The tall and dark figured walked off leaving a confused and trembling Ayumichi alone, he fall to the ground and panted, why was that man so intimidating to him..?

Kumo

Kumo was currently in Izlude, his studies where finished and he had become a swordsman, He loved being able to handle the sword with ease and how much people respected, and looked up to, him. He knew everything there was to sword mastry and chivalry and how to save a life and how to act in public and he knew almost everything about every single monster. Kumo was a genius, and extremely strong, he did all he could for the good of helping others and now that he was out into the wild and on his way to Prontera, the place where he could become a Knight, nothing could stop him. He had a dream to fulfill..He had to become strong and then get to payon..once in payon he had to convince the over lords to stop fighting..his mother had fallen ill and died...her dying wish was that the war stop and her son's future is bright. His little brother, Kunima, was staying with auntie in Prontera, he could see him for the first time in a long time, he was now 4 years old, thats so hard to imagine...Kumo thought idly as he walked, killing porings along the way, the over populating creatures where just so much of a hassel, sure there cute but theyre going to eat every apple in the word if something isnt done about them. Smiling to himself as the town was already in view, he walked on in, into his future...but then...

Finally

Review me please and YES I DO REQUESTS, if you want to see the characters in a certain spot or anything like that ill take pictures and if you want me to send you alittle short story smut between any of my characters (as long as its Yaoi) than awesome, ill so totally do that for you lol, but I do not except request about my story, its planned out the way I want it, I wont change pairings or anything like that, and you can give me idea's and I might accept them it depends really lol, and about flames, what the hell is there to flame? I made the whole thing up XD its not like I should be offending anyone lol anyways, flame me and your going to feel the wrath of Masashima!

Advertismenting

PLAY XILERO AND MEET THE CHARACTERS AND THE AUTHOR ) XILERO IS THE BEST RO SERVER IVE SEEN SO FAR NOT TO HARD NOT TO EASY JUST RIGHT PLAY XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

BETTER THEN ALL THE OTHER SERVES!

ITS XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

ALL THE RAGNAROK FUN!

TIMES A MILLION!

XILERO! YEAH!

Ending


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- The Meeting

"W-wait! K-kumo?" Kumo heard his voice being called and he turned to see a boy with long pink hair running his way, his cloths where tattered and his arm was cut up and he was holding some sort of egg in his hands.Kumo thought for awhile moving away from the entrance and towards the running boy in the distance "...Ayu!" Kumo began to run towards him and when they finally met up Ayu clutched his arms and panted" who knew..scorpians..where such bitches.." He said panting heavily and resting against the much taller man who smiled weakly "Let get you to the neko nurse..." He helped Ayu up and to the entrance of Prontera, Inside the Neko nurse healed Ayumichi and Kumo looked at the mans egg he was clutching," You catch a pet already?" Ayumichi blinked," Pet?" Kumo sighed, he didnt even pay attention to the people at the academy did he. "Here.." Kumo gently took the egg and guided Ayumichi over to a green haired man and they talked for a minute and he bought some awkward cage thingy that Ayu had no clue what was for and Kumo put the egg inside and a minute later a little Lunatic came out and Ayumichi squealed and the creature went right for him and hopped into his arms," You came baaack!" He squealed swinging the "uffing" and "mewling" creature around in his arms, Kumo smiled gently at his childhood friend. Everyone seemed to be going fine when suddenly...

" You stupid fuck! who do you think you are!" A scream was heard from prontera square making Kumo and Ayumichi run towards to commotion. "I believe my name is Masashima.." The boy said dully his hands in his pockets as he looked to the side, obviously not intrested in what the man had to say to him. "How dare you walk in here with your head held high and your little air of self confidence, you think its all that easy? Im a paladin and I could kick your ass in a heartbeat!" The man screetched at him, Masashima shrugged," Arent Paladins suppose to be a "man of god..." well thats just what it said in the discription anyway..curtious..polite..ahem not barbaric..." Masashima said as he buised himself with reading the discription of a guild add, the Paladin was now fumming with anger and he lunged at Masashima who glared at him and took out his katana stabbing the man in his face and getting showered in blood. The people around them gasped and whispered back and forth as the mans body disappeared and Masashima sighed moving away from the mob, Suna at his heels, Kumo was speechless so was Ayumichi, there childhood friend..his eyes where so dark...now..instead of the beautifully Blue ocean eyes he had before, they where as black and cold as ice..."You really shouldnt have gotten a crowd started.." Suna whispered gently, they where just about to walk past Kumo and Ayumichi," I didnt.." Masashima said closing his eyes and walking ahead, Suna sighed and turned to apologize to everyone, but then he saw Kumo and Ayumichi, he froze for a second, wondering if it was really them...was it..really...them..?.." Kumo...Ayu.." He whispered..the two people smiled at him alittle and walked forward to him, Suna began to cry as he embraced his long lost friends. " Guys!..god everything has been going wrong since the day you left..you have to see Masashima..hes..never been the same since you both left us.." Kumo frowned, that explains the dead look in his eyes, he felt as if it was his fault that Masashima had died inside. The three ran up to go and find Masashima, he was alittle way ahead sitting down and looking up at the sky, Kumo was the first to go ahead, he bent down next to the man deep in thought and touched his shoulder gently, He wasnt started, he didnt even look over, his eyes where trained to the sky as he sighed," Kumo..."..."Yeah..?" Kumo blinked and then Masashima was started and jumped away from the man, who smiled weakly. "K-kumo?" Masashima exclaimed backing up still in the sitting position, Kumo got up and walked forward offering his hand to the other boy, who accepted it. "I..but..I.." Masashima stammered with his words looking up at the taller man and blushing slightly, Kumo pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered,"Its ok..Ayumichi is here to..wanna see him" Masashima gasped and nodded, pulling away slightly from his friend and taking his hand, Kumo smiled, for a second there, just a second, he could have sworn he saw a pair of happy oceanic blue eyes stare at him before the cold and icy black replaced them. Ayumichi hugged Masashima and the four went off to the hotel to celebrate there reunity. The four bed suite was very nice, Suna loved the color, it was all blue, that was Suna's favorite color in the whole world, Kumo laid on one of the beds and smiled,"Im so happy guys..where finally all back together..I promised myself id find you all one day after I ended the war.." Ayumichi looked up," The war..?" He said, his mother was alive, but she was sick, and probably might die soon, so Ayumichi eas going to become so smart that he can think of a way to save his mother before she dies. "Yup..I need to go talk with your mother and ask her to stop the attacks..then I just need to get to Jawaii and convince the representative to stop there assults and im sure Amatsu would be all fine again..." Ayumichi nodded and looked out the window, life would be much easier with his four friends there," Hey Ayu, why do you have a monster with you?" Suna asked petting the little fluffy ball in Ayumichi's lap and Ayu giggled," I dunno, I didnt wanna kill it because its sooo cute and then when I tried to give it a carrot it turned into an egg.." Ayumichi said pouting and Suna giggled," Thats because these are tameable, its your pet now, you can feed it, dress it up, and it'll follow you around and be good company on travels, but we'll be there as well so dont you ever worry about being lonely again" Suna said smiling and Ayu smiled back, Masashima came over and the Lunatic whimpered and curled up in Ayumichi's lap," Hey now, hes not that scary you silly thingymabob..oh wait..do these things remember anything that happens while they are inside there eggs?" Ayumichi asked as Masashima sat next to him," Yes, they can sense everything that goes on.." Ayumichi nodded," I saw a man..he was scary..and he had blue hair just the same color as yours..I am terrified of him..this lunatic must think that your that man, or that your a creature like that man.." Ayumichi petted the trembling little creature who "uffed" at him. "I see..well..perhaps I am..I dont mind what your pet thinks of me.." Masashima petted the Lunatic's ears softly who seemed to warm up to the dead eyed man.

Over the next two months, the four all trained there hardest and leveled up there skills to the point where they could all advance in there studies, but now,the question was, what would they become? Masashima knew what his destiny was ever since he heard of the job when he was very little, he was to become an assasin..once he did..he'd kill anyone who tries to defy him and then he'd become so strong that people would fear him and not pity him or think of him as weak he wanted the divine power of being a follower of Loki..of course he'd never tell his friends that..but then he also had to find Sesin..then he didnt care what happened..as long as he could be near his brother and his friends..Kumo was going to end the war and become strong and help all the people he could, Ayumichi was going to find a way to keep his mother from dying and Suna was going out to find his mother who had gone away a long time ago because she was afraid to raise a child at such a young age, his father had accepted that and promised to always love her and wait for her to return, Suna had to find her and tell her the man she loved was dead, and he had to reunite with her as her son and find some sort of salvation from the hardships he's gone through.Those where there intentions and goals, so when the time came for them to finally, finally, go on with there next transformation..they where all excited..

On there way back to Prontera, after a nice long day of training, they would finally level up.." Now guys..once we do this..we will all be seperated..asked questions..do a trail..and probably end up in different towns away from each other, so after all this is over..everyone meet back at Prontera and everyone stay at the hotel and around town until we are all reunited again..kay?" Kumo explained as they neared Prontera square, all there hearts where pounding when the went up to the Jobra, she smiled, already knowing what they needed, they where all warped off to the rooms theyd be in for alittle while.

Ayumichi

"Ayumichi Sunai...you are here to become your next level..but first..prove your worth and intellect with us with two simple questions..the first one..why do you want to move on with your powers and advance to the next level?"

"Because there's someone important to me that I love that I must save and protect and with these powers that I will mature and profect over time, I will be able to reach that goal and save them.."

" Now..what is it..you wish to become..?"

"I wish to be a Sage so that I may oneday become a Scholar.."

"Understood..advance to the trails..you pass.."

Ayumichi smiled, his heart was still pounding and his stomache had butterflies in it, he could hear his Lunatic "uff" at him as he stood up from the wooden chair and walked forward into the darkness which lay ahead of him. At the end of this Darkness, was a dark room lit with just one torch, and a creature lay on all fours it shivered and laughed wickedly. Ayumichi braced himself as the creature stood, up, The long blond hair, the sexy outfit and the little wink the creature gave him made Ayumichi blush and he walked forward with his staff and smiled at the creature who began to walk forward, its wings spread, an Incubus creature..Ayumichi went forward and kissed the creatures cheek, the Incubus seemed to be totally confused by this and disappeared.

"It seems you are also wise with the monster of our world, you may become a Sage and reach your goal, you will be transported to Juno there a man is waiting for you to turn you into a sage.."

Ayumichi nodded and the light surrounded him and his pet and then they where off to Juno, once there a man was standing right in front of him he raised his hands and a megical spell turned him into a Sage, his robes where a beautiful purple color and he squealed with excitement."Thank you so much" He said smiling but the man disappear and Ayu pouted and said in a voice he supposed would be the mans "Your very welcome" and walked off to find a map, and a route, back to Prontera.

Suna

"Suna Fujitso...You are here to become your next level..but first..prove your stealthy knowledge and your worth to us with these two next simple questions..the first one..why do you wish to move on with your powers and advance to the next level?"

"Because I need to find someone who tell them something that they have the right to know, and I need to find salvation and sanctuary for the sins and the mistakes and hardships that have shaped my road that I walk apun, and I need to find my reason for being."

"Now..What is it..you wish to become?"

" I want to become a Rogue.."

"You pass..please go on to the trails.."

Suna stood and walked down the pathway and kept going until he saw a man holding a book, the darkness aura around him made him taint black and his white hair flowed, the dark priest..Suna crouched down and went forward and stole the book from the man, who disappeared.

"You have passed the trails..you will be sent to morroc, there a man will turn you into a Rogue.."

Suna was englufed in light and taken to Morroc, a man turned him into a rogue and left, his armor was red and his stomach and navel was exposed and his pants where tight and leather..Suna blushed and just shrugged it off walking forward, he knew how to get to morroc from here..

Kumo

Kumo Hina...You are here to become your next level..but first..prove your chivalry and your understanding of others suffering and woe by answering these to simple questions...the first one..why do you wish to move on with your powers and advance to the next level?"

"Because..I want to help those around me..I even want to end the wars and keep my loved ones safe!"

"Now..What is it you wish to become?"

"I want to become a Knight.."

"You have passed quite well, please go on to the trails next that await you.."

Kumo got up and walked quickly down the hall, anxious to meet back up with his friends as soon as possible.

A creature was chained to the wall..the chains broke and the creature howled, its pain and anguish disloved into those sorrowful crys, a horror so un ruling has been down to this creature, its eyes ripped out, stakes and nails through its body for a crime it did not commit, this was the Injustice creature..Kumo stepped forward dropping his sword and hugging the creature,"Its alright now..no more suffering.." The creature disappeared and the voice spoke once again.

"You pass, you will be sent to Izlude and A man will turn you into a Knight.."

Surrounded in light, Kumo picked his sword back up and soon he was in Izlude where the man turned him into a Knight and disappeared, Kumo walked quickly out of Izlude and into the wild, Prontera wasnt far at all from here.

Masashima

Masashima Hinami...You are here to become your next level..but first..prove your stealthy knowledge and your worth to us with these two next simple questions..the first one..why do you wish to move on with your powers and advance to the next level?"

"Because..theres no point in me lying...I want to be powerful..I want to find my brother..and I want to take down anyone who decides they want to get into my way..I want to be a follower of Loki..and I will love forward and be a feared name within these lands..."

"Now..what is it you wish to become?"

"I..am to become an assasin.."

"You pass, human of the shadows, do not forget your hard to live up to goals..."

"I never would.."

"You have passed, your trails await you.."

Masashima got up and run down to the hallway where he saw a man his brown long hair, his ceremonial robe, he was the undead, Masashima saw his Talisman came up and ripped it off, the man smiled gratfully and disappeared off into the afterlife.

"You have passed,you shall be transposted to Nifflehiem, and a man will man you an assasin there.."

A black light surrounded Masashima and he willingly gave into the darkness and was transported to Nifflehiem where a man in a back robe turned him into an assasin and disappeared off into a bunch of bats, looking around himself in his new back assasin uniform, he walked away from the haunted village to a mansion and walked inside to see a witch, he walked forward behind her and held a knife to her neck "Transport me to Prontera or your life ends.." The witch did as he wished and he was transported to Prontera immediatly.

Finally

Review me please and YES I DO REQUESTS, if you want to see the characters in a certain spot or anything like that ill take pictures and if you want me to send you alittle short story smut between any of my characters (as long as its Yaoi) than awesome, ill so totally do that for you lol, but I do not except request about my story, its planned out the way I want it, I wont change pairings or anything like that, and you can give me idea's and I might accept them it depends really lol, and about flames, what the hell is there to flame? I made the whole thing up XD its not like I should be offending anyone lol anyways, flame me and your going to feel the wrath of Masashima!

Advertismenting

PLAY XILERO AND MEET THE CHARACTERS AND THE AUTHOR ) XILERO IS THE BEST RO SERVER IVE SEEN SO FAR NOT TO HARD NOT TO EASY JUST RIGHT PLAY XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

BETTER THEN ALL THE OTHER SERVES!

ITS XILERO!

PLAY XILERO!

ALL THE RAGNAROK FUN!

TIMES A MILLION!

XILERO! YEAH!

Ending


End file.
